I miss you
by Nailea641
Summary: Este mini fanfic se centra en el ultimo caso de la edición mundial


I miss you

 _Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvimos persiguiendo los pasos de **SOMBRA** para si, detener sus planes, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba ya que las cosas se complicaron para nosotros, pero que mucho podía hacer, tan solo tengo 17 años para poder hacer algo mas, siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten._

 _Todos celebrando por haber logrado arrestar al REY y así haber acabado con sus planes, que equivocados estábamos al parecer tenían un haz bajo la manga, secuestrando al presidente para si poder haber una 3era guerra mundial, todos en la ciudad están alterados pero no importa la situación lo terminaremos arreglando, siendo el equipo que somos. Mas tardar reportaron que alguien había sido asesinado, no se tardo mucho descubrir que fue la madre de Marina la victima, siento algo de lastima ya que ella pudo tener el cariño de una madre y sin mas le arrebataron la vida._

 _Descubriendo al asesino de la madre de Marina fueron a por ella, pero sea como sea logro escaparse de la justicia, no teniendo alternativa Jack tuvo que regresar a la oficina a informarnos de lo sucedido, no mas tardar Baxter apareció diciendo que sabia donde estaba secuestrado el presidenta, las catacumbas, Dupont se ofreció de llevar a Jack y ser su guía ya que el conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, la verdad que me preocupe, mas bien por el y si algo le pasaba, pero también tenían que salvar al presidente, sin mas opción le acompaño y se fueron. Solo espero y todo salga bien esto no podría ponerse peor ¿O si?._

 _Esto tienen que ser una pesadilla de la que tengo que despertar, Jack nos informo que Dupont recibió un disparo durante el arresto y lo peor es que después de llevarlo al hospital Lars nos contó a todos que los doctores le informaron que le quedaba pocas horas de vida, no no no no, yo no queria perder a la familia que tenia, el era un abuelo para mi, aunque a pesar de la distancia que tengo con los otros, el era el único que me dio el amor y la felicidad que no recibí cuando tenia 7 años._

 _Hubo una conferencia todo el equipo fue invitado y recibimos el premio de la paz, la verdad seria mas feliz si el estuviera aquí._

 _Lagrimas caen por mis mejillas nos dijeron que Dupont ya había fallecido, perdí a mi abuelo-Dupont, no se como seguiré sin tu compañía, no pude con la noticia y me salí de ahí para poder tomar un respiro, quería estar solo, termine por llegar a un parque, me apoye en el tronco de un árbol, pude sentir la brisa del viento en mi cara mientras movían mis cabellos azabaches, me deje caer en el suelo mientras abrazaba mis rodillas, no tardo mucho y algunas lagrimas se me salieron, no suelo llorar tan a menudo, no desde el asesinato de Michelle, ella si fue una gran amiga, aunque paso poco tiempo en el Departamento se logro ganar mi cariño._

 _Estuve un rato así, no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, eso fue hasta que sentí una mano acariciando mi cabeza, al notar esto levante la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada de Carmen._

-Te saliste de la oficina inesperadamente, no pude evitarlo y decidí seguirte- exclamo ella con una mirada de preocupación

Elliot se limpio las lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas - Estoy bien, no tenias porque preocuparte - le contesto desviando la mirada -No te preocupes por mi estoy bien - le contesto sin embargo su voz se escuchaba triste.

Carmen le rodeo para darle un cálido abrazo - Se que no estas bien, no tienes porque ocultármelo, estas destrozado por el fallecimiento de Dupont, ¿No es así?- le respondió casi lo ultimo en susurro - sin dudarlo correspondió el abrazo, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran - puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieres, yo estaré aquí para ti- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Estuvieron un rato así, ya totalmente al haber sacado todo su tristeza guardada Carmen decidió sentarse a su lado - De todos nosotros no creí que te afectara demasiado a ti la perdida de otro compañero- le dijo la morena - lo apreciaba me dio el cariño que no logre recibir de mis padres- le contesto el adolescente - te cuento que el dia que fuiste secuestrado me preocupe demasiado, creyendo que pudo pasarte lo peor - le confeso - crei que te perderíamos para siempre, cuando logramos salvarte no sabes la felicidad que tenia de poder salvarte- Elliot estuvo escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras - de verdad lo lamento no queria preocuparte - le respondió.

Carmen le miro - tu no tuviste la culpa Anbu estaba preparado por si le llegábamos a arrestar - le dijo - pero ya e perdido a la persona que mas apreciaba - dijo el adolescente con tristeza en su voz - Bueno no el todo - dijo Carmen - me tienes a mi, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo momento - le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro - Elliot se sintió feliz al escuchar eso, sin dudarlo le dio u abrazo con mucha felicidad, por lo menos no estaba solo del todo.

\- Ven hay que regresar, los demás pueden estar preocupados por ti - se levanto y le extendio la mano, que con mucho gusto acepto.

Al regresar a la oficina todos estaban preocupados por los dos y mas por Elliot que se había ido de ahí sin decir nada a nadie.

\- Niño ¿Donde te habías metido? - le pregunto Jack - solo necesitaba mi espacio - le respondió el azabache - No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti no vuelvas a irte así - dijo Marina que estaba junto a Jonah - No se preocupen estuve con el - contesto Carmen para tranquilizar a todos y le guiño el ojo al adolescente en señal que lo que paso quedaba entre ellos.

 _Dos dias han pasado y el funeral de Dupont se realizo el domingo todos los del equipo estaban ahi presentes despidiendo se de su compañero historiador que al final sacrifico su vida para salvar a sus amigos, el murió en paz al saber que lo hizo por sus seres queridos. Uno por uno se fueron todos dejando la tumba a excepción de cierto chico azabache._

 _-_ No sabes la falta que me aras , pero te prometo que seguiré el camino que me enseñaste, no te preocupes no estaré solo, siempre te tendré en mi corazón descansa en paz abuelo-Dupont _I miss you - exclamo el adolescente mientras se iba de ahí para reunirse con Carmen - estas bien? - le pregunto - si, vamos hay que alcanzar a los otros - ella solo le dedico una sonrisa para luego irse del cementerio y reunirse con los demás._


End file.
